internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1949–50 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1949-50 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 15th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Four teams participated in the final round, and KTH Krynica won the championship. It was played in Katowice from February 24-26, 1950. Krakow Championship *'KS Cracovia Ib' - Gwardia Krakow Ib 7:2 (2:0, 3:0, 2:2) Lublin Championship *'Orleta Deblin' - MKS Lublin 13:1 (4:0, 5:0, 4:1) *'WKS Lublinianka' - AZS Lublin 7:4 (3:2, 1:1, 3:1) *'WKS Lublinianka' - MKS Lublin 13:1 (6:0, 5:0, 2:1) *AZS Lubin - Orleta Deblin 5:5 (2:2, 2:1, 1:2) *'WKS Lublinianka' - Orleta Deblin 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) Pomeranian Championship *1/22: Kolejarz Torun II - AZS Torun 10:2 *'Kolejarz Torun II' - Kolejarz Brda Bydgoszcz 11:6 (1:2, 5:2, 5:2) *'Spojnia Tczew' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz II 6:2 (1:0, 5:1, 0:1) *'Kolejarz Torun II' - Spojnia Tczew 24:2 (3:1, 10:1, 11:0) *'Spojnia Tczew' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz II 8:2 (3:2, 2:0, 3:0) Warsaw Championship *'AZS Warszawa' - Spojnia Marymont Warszawa 15:2 (5:0, 3:1, 7:1) *'Legia Ib Warszawa' - Spojnia Marymont Warszawa 7:2 *'AZS Warszawa' - Legia Ib Warszawa 10:8 (4:2, 2:3, 4:3) *'Spojnia Marymont Warszawa' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 7:3 (1:1, 2:1, 4:1) *'Legia Ib Warszawa' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 11:4 (2:0, 4:2, 5:1) *'AZS Warszawa' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 5:0 Final ranking: 1. AZS, 2. Legia Ib, 3. Marymont, 4. Zyrardowianka. Silesian Tournament *'Stal Katowice' - Ogniwo Bytom 3:2 (1:0, 1:1, 1:1) - SF *'Gornik Janow' - Ogniwo Cieszyn 8:2 (1:0, 3:0, 4:2) - SF *'Gornik Janow' - Stal Katowice 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) - F *'Ogniwo Bytom' - Ogniwo Cieszyn 6:5 (2:1, 3:2, 1:2) - 3P National Championship Preliminary round *'KS Budowlani Opole' - AZS Warszawa 7:4 (1:2, 4:1, 2:1) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - Unia Wyry 8:2 (3:1, 2:1, 3:0) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - AZS Warszawa 14:0 (5:0, 2:0, 7:0) *'KS Budowlani Opole' - Unia Wyry 7:6 (2:1, 0:4, 5:1) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - KS Budowlani Opole 8:2 (1:1, 4:0, 3:2) *'AZS Warszawa' - Unia Wyry 5:0 Forfeit #Wlokniarz Zgierz 6 pts #KS Budowlani Opole 4 pts #AZS Warszawa 2 pts #Unia Wyry 0 pts Wlokniarz qualified for the quarterfinals. Qualification Quarterfinals * Stal Siemianowice - Kolejarz Torun 2:7, 0:5 Forfeit *'Piast Cieszyn' - Górnik Myslowice 3:3 (2:2, 0:1, 1:0), 4:2 (0:0, 2:2, 2:0) *'KS Cracovia' - Wisła Kraków 5:2 (3:2, 2:0, 0:0), 7:0 (1:0, 1:0, 5:0) *'KTH Krynica' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 17:0 (3:0, 7:0, 7:0), 19:3 (7:0, 4:1, 8:2) *'Górnik Janów' - Wlokniarz Zgierz 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0), 4:2 (1:0, 2:0, 1:2) *AZS Poznań - LKS Wlokniarz Łódź 0:8 (0:3, 0:1, 0:4), 2:7 (1:0, 1:3, 0:4) *'Legia Warszawa' - Włókniarz Wałbrzych 17:0 (5:0, 5:0, 7:0), 8:6 *'Baildon Katowice' - Polonia Bytom 10:0 (5:0, 3:0, 2:0), 3:1 (0:0, 3:0, 0:1) Semifinals * Kolejarz Torun - Piast Cieszyn 3:2 (1:2, 0:0, 2:0), 5:2 (1:0, 2:1, 2:1) *'KS Cracovia' - Legia Warszawa 6:5 (2:1, 0:2, 4:2), 4:2 (1:0, 3:0, 0:2) *'KTH Krynica' - Baildon Katowice 10:4 (2:2, 7:1, 1:1), 9:4 (1:2, 2:1, 6:1) *'Gornik Janow' - LKS Wlokniarz Lodz 6:0 (3:0, 1:0, 2:0), 8:2 (1:1, 3:1, 4:0) Final Tournament ;Scores *'KTH Krynica' - KS Cracovia 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Gornik Janow' - Kolejarz Torun 6:3 (0:1, 3:0, 3:2) *'Gornik Janow' - KS Cracovia 7:1 (1:1, 2:0, 4:0) *'KTH Krynica' - Kolejarz Torun 9:2 (3:1, 2:0, 4:1) *'Kolejarz Torun' - KS Cracovia 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *KTH Krynica - Gornik Janow 5:5 (1:1, 0:3, 4:1) ;Table Tiebreaker * KTH Krynica - Górnik Janów 10:1 (2:1, 5:0, 3:0) Relegation *'Wisła Kraków' - Włókniarz Wałbrzych 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1)/6:1 (1:1, 2:0, 3:1) *'Polonia Bytom' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 6:5 (2:1, 3:2, 1:2)/3:2 (1:1, 2:1, 0:0) *Wlokniarz Zgierz - AZS Poznań 8:1 (3:0, 2:1, 3:0) Krynica Tournament *'Legia Warszawa' - LKS Lodz 7:2 (1:0, 3:0, 3:2) *'KS Cracovia' - Legia Warszawa 22:1 (4:0, 8:1, 10:0) *'KTH Krynica' - LKS Lodz 7:4 (3:1, 2:1, 2:2) *'KS Cracovia' - LKS Lodz 7:1 (0:1, 3:0, 4:0) *'KTH Krynica' - Legia Warszawa 8:1 (2:0, 3:1, 3:0) *'KTH Krynica' - Wisla Krakow 8:0 (1:0, 5:0, 2:0) *Wisla Krakow - Legia Warszawa 4:4 (2:0, 1:1, 1:3) *'LKS Lodz' - Wisla Krakow 7:2 (3:1, 1:1, 3:0) *'KS Cracovia' - Wisla Krakow 13:1 *'KTH Krynica' - KS Cracovia 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) KTH Krynica finished first. "Professional" Tournament ;First round *'Unia' - Spojnia 6:2 (3:0, 1:1, 2:1) ;Group I *Ogniwo - Wlokniarz 4:4 (1:1, 3:1, 0:2) *'Gornik' - Budowlani 22:3 (5:1, 4:1, 13:1) ;Group II *'Zwiazkowiec' - Unia 19:3 (4:0, 8:3, 7:0) *'Kolejarz' - Stal 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) ;Group I losers *'Wlokniarz' - Budowlani 4:2 ;Group II losers *'Stal' - Unia 13:1 ;Group I winners *'Ogniwo' - Gornik 3:2 (1:0, 0:2, 2:0) ;Group II winners *'Zwiazkowiec' - Kolejarz 6:4 (1:1, 2:2, 3:1) ;Final *'Ogniwo' - Ziwazkowiwc 6:5 (3:1, 1:3, 2:1) ;3rd place *'Gornik - Kolejarz 2:1 OT (1:0, 0:1, 0:0, 1:0) ;5th place *'Wlokniarz' - Stal 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) ;7th place *'Budowlani' - Unia 5:4 (0:2, 3:1, 2:1) Other games *12/18: Krakow - Silesia 4:3 (3:1, 1:1, 0:1) *12/?: Zakopane Juniorzy - Gwardia Zakopane 6:1 (2:1, 4:0, 0:0) *12/?: Polska Polnoc - Polska Poludnie 7:4 (5:1, 2:2, 1:2) sic *12/?: LKS Wlokniarz Lodz - Gornik Janow 3:4 (1:1, 2:2, 0:1) *12/?: Stal Katowice - AZS Poznan 9:1 (4:0, 3:0, 2:1) *12/27: LKS Wlokniarz Lodz - Stal Katowice 3:3 (2:3, 0:0, 1:0) *12/31: Gornik Janow - Gwardia (Wisla) Krakow 12:2 (5:0, 4:1, 3:1) *1/1: Zakopane Juniorzy - Gwardia Zakopane 10:3 (3:2, 4:1, 3:0) *1/1: PZHL Representative Team - Stal Katowice 7:2 (0:0, 2:2, 5:0) *1/3: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Kolejarz (Brda) Bydgoszcz 10:2 (3:1, 5:1, 2:0) *1/3: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - AZS Poznan 4:2 (0:1, 0:1, 4:0) *1/3: Kolejarz Torun - Wlokniarz Zgierz 6:0 (0:0, 1:0, 5:0) *1/3: Stal Katowice - Stal Siemanowice 5:2 (1:1, 1:1, 3:0) *1/3: Polonia Bytom - Stal Siemanowice 3:2 (1:0, 1:1, 1:1) *1/?: Stal Katowice - Imienniczke Siemanowice 5:2 (1:1, 1:1, 3:0) *1/?: Piast Cieszyn - Legia Warszawa 5:1 (1:0, 0:0, 4:1) *1/?: Kolejarz Torun - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 4:2 (1:0, 1:0, 2:2) *1/?: Kolejarz Torun - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 4:1 (1:0, 1:0, 2:1) *1/?: Wlokniarz Zgierz - LKS Wlokniarz Lodz 4:3 (2:2, 1:0, 1:1) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - AZS Warszawa 15:5 (3:1, 5:2, 7:2) *1/24: KTH Krynica - LKS Wlokniarz Lodz 4:3 (2:1, 1:1, 1:1) *1/25: KTH Krynica - Wlokniarz Zgierz 10:1 (1:0, 5:1, 4:0) *1/25: Stal (Baildon) Katowice - KS Cracovia 7:2 (3:1, 3:1, 1:0) *1/25: KTH Krynica - Kolejarz Torun 6:5 (4:1, 0:2, 2:2) *1/25: Polonia Bytom - Gwardia Katowice 7:2 (2:2, 2:0, 3:0) *Team A (Czerwoni) - Team B (Biali) 4:7 (2:2, 1:3, 1:2) *'Team A (Czerwoni)' - Team B (Biali) 13:3 *'Polonia Bytom' - AZS Poznan 10:2 (2:1, 4:0, 4:1) *'LKS Wlokniarz Lodz' - Piast Cieszyn 11:5 (2:5, 5:0, 4:0) *'Bydgoszcz Represenative Team' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz Juniors 8:1 (5:1, 2:0, 3:0) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - Wlokniarz Poznan 8:1 (3:0, 3:0, 2:1) *'Legia Warszawa' - Ogniwo (Piast) Cieszyn 10:3 (1:1, 5:1, 4:1) *'AZS Warszawa' - WKS Lublinianka 8:6 (6:1, 1:2, 1:3) *'Budowlani Opole' - Kolejarz Wroclaw 3:1 *'AZS Warszawa' - WKS Lublinianka 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) *2/7: Kolejarz Torun - Gornik Janow 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *2/15: Gwardia Krakow - Gwardia Zakopane 5:2 (3:0, 1:2, 1:0) *3/5: Gwardia Zakopane - Gwardia Krakow 4:0 Images Prz 12-29-49.png|The December 29, 1949, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-5-50.png|An image from the January 5 issue. Prz 1-9-50.png|An image from the January 9 issue. Prz 1-16-50.png|An image from the January 16 issue, depicting action from a Krynica Tournament game between Cracovia and Gwardia (Wisla) Krakow. Prz 1-16-50-2.png|Another image from the January 16 issue. Prz 1-23-50.png|An image from the January 23 issue. Pil 1-23-50-1.jpg|An image from the January 23 issue of Piłkarz. Pil 1-23-50-2.jpg|" Prz 2-6-50.png|An image from the February 6 issue. Prz 2-20-50.png|An image from the February 20 issue. Prz 2-20-50-2.png|" Prz 3-2-50.png|An image from the March 2 issue. Prz 3-2-50-2.png|" External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1949 in ice hockey Category:1950 in ice hockey